1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a quartz crystal oscillator having a resonator element housed in a package (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-141770 (Document 1)). The resonator element provided to the oscillator of Document 1 has a base section, two vibrating arms extending from the base section so as to be arranged in parallel to each other, and a support arm extending from the base section and located between the two vibrating arms. Further, each of the vibrating arms has electrodes formed respectively on four surfaces constituting the periphery of the vibrating arm, and each of the electrodes is connected to either one of two electrically-conductive pads disposed side by side on one of the principal surfaces of the support arm via wiring. Such a resonator element is fixed to the package in the portions of the respective electrically-conductive pads via an electrically-conductive adhesive, and each of the electrically-conductive pads is electrically connected to an electrode of the package via an electrically-conductive adhesive.
However, according to the resonator element with such a configuration, since the contact portions (the electrically-conductive pads) of the resonator element with the electrically-conductive adhesive are each formed to have a planar shape, there is a problem that the contact area between the resonator element and the electrically-conductive adhesive is too small to obtain sufficient bonding strength. It should be noted that although the bonding strength with the resonator element can be increased by applying the electrically-conductive adhesive to a larger area, in such a case, there is a problem that the growth in size of the vibrating element is incurred due to the growth in size of the electrically-conductive adhesive, or the electrically-conductive adhesive has contact with another electrode to cause a short circuit.